


I Need a Barber

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kidnapped, Reid needs a damn haircut, Talks of Rape, Talks of murder, Yes I'm Hurting Reid Again, grabbed by the hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Reid should've made that haircut appointment
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	I Need a Barber

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Bad Things Happen Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Grabbed by the Hair

Spencer Reid was currently regretting several things in his life at the moment. 

His chosen profession, for one. The fact that he  _ volunteered  _ to be the bait for a pack of unsubs that lured gay and bi men out of clubs before raping them repeatedly and murdering them (well, to be fair, it’s not  _ his  _ fault that they preferred twinks and that is exactly what he was) was another (this was also the  _ last  _ time he volunteers to be the bait. Yet another regret of his currently was that he actually drank alcohol, considering that he had a painfully low tolerance for the stuff and he’s pretty sure he was drugged and kidnapped  _ by  _ the unsubs as a result of it.  _ Stupid.  _

But the main that he was regretting in this moment was that he hadn’t gotten his haircut yet. The BAU had been slammed with back to back cases, and as a result he hasn’t had the time to make an appointment to go tame his hair. 

Maybe he  _ should  _ have made the time to do so, however. Maybe in the airport barbershop or something. 

The unsubs- well, everyone except for the Alpha, who went to go pick up ‘supplies’- hadn’t really done anything to Reid, as of yet. 

Not that Reid  _ wanted  _ to be gangraped and murdered. Far from it. It was just that they were delighting in kicking him and slapping him before grabbing his hair and yanking his head back. 

Like they were doing right now. 

“Fuck, he’s pretty,” one of them said. There were four of them, plus the Alpha. Reid’s pretty sure that the sub-Alpha just spoke. “He’s going to make a pretty picture when we’ve got him on our cocks, huh boys?” 

“He really is,” one of the others chimed in. “Think that BJ is gonna wanna gag this one?” 

“I doubt it,” the sub-Alpha snorted. “He likes hearing ‘em scream, and I think this one is gonna make really pretty noises.” He let Reid’s head dropped and his scalp prickled from his hair being grabbed. 

“I mean, when we hit and kick him he already does make pretty noises,” another said. “So imagine the noises he’ll make when we fuck him.” 

“And the very pretty noise when we do this,” the sub-Alpha said, grabbing another fistful of Reid’s hair and yanking him upright. 

Reid gasped and gave a muted whimper, looking up at the sub-Alpha. 

“Oh that is such a pretty noise,” one of the others said. “Do you think he’s the fucktoy at his workplace?” 

“Of course he is,” the sub-Alpha snorted. “Cute little face, twink, this hair?” He yanked it hard and Reid gave a whine. “And the way these noises come out? Ain’t no  _ way  _ that the boys at work aren’t tapping this.” 

Reid decided not to defend himself. He wasn’t in the mood to lose teeth. 

“Think his buddies will come for him?” one of the first ones that had spoken asked. 

“Probably, just to pick up their little cockslut.” The sub-Alpha chuckled, letting go of Reid’s hair. 

Yup. He needs that haircut. It’ll be the thing he does once he’s cleared at the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
